Way Back to You
by OriginalKlaroline96
Summary: Finding out about Haley was the last thing Caroline needed. After confronting Klaus about his indiscretions, she's finally had enough being her friends' doormat. When Caroline leaves Mystic Falls, how far will Klaus go to get her back? How far will he go to prove that he is the only one for her? Klaroline & more pairings to come
1. Heart Shaped Wreckage

Pacing in front of the fireplace for the millionth time today, Caroline's face appears in my mind. No matter what I do, I can't seem to escape it. Though if I am completely honest, I would never want to escape the sight of her.

What the hell was I thinking last night? I only wanted information from that damn werewolf. Fucking her definitely was not part of the plan. It was stupid, reckless, useless. Especially since the the whole time I was not focusing on the brunette, but envisioning a lively blonde. It was her I wanted, it was her that was supposed to be under me, sighing and screaming my name. Growling, I furiously throw my glass of whiskey into the fire. What have I done. I had every intention of throwing that baby wolf out of my house, but that in one strange moment when she looked at me with such disdain, such strong-willed reluctance, the woman in front of me was no longer Haley...no. Suddenly it was Caroline that was in front of me, looking at me with those daring eyes. Those mesmerizing orbs, that I can just lose myself in for hours and in that moment, I could no longer hold myself. It was Caroline, and at that moment, I could no longer resist the fire coursing through me. I wanted nothing more than to just lose myself in her. I gave in to the desire I have held deep inside, since I first laid eyes on her.

By the time it was done and I realized that it was, in fact, Haley in my bed, not Caroline, I wanted nothing more than to have her as far away as possible. I can only hope that she has left Mystic Falls without contacting anyone. However, with the size of this forsaken town, that is highly unlikely. One thing was for certain, I had to see her, whether it just be for a small while, whether it leads to another spat. I had to see Caroline.

Hastily, as I head to the door, ready to find the blonde that has plagued my mind since I first laid eyes on her, I was hit with a euphoric sense. The smell of lavender and vanilla. A smell I would know from miles around. It was her. Before I could react, the door flew open and slammed shut with such force, I'm surprised it didn't come off the hinges, followed by a very disgruntled blonde.

"HER?! Of all people...HER?!" Caroline screamed as I stood there, with bated breath as I took in her appearance. Furiously she looked at me, eyes full of judgement, contempt...even a little bit of hurt, if I'm not mistaken. Taking a moment to compose myself, I walked past her towards the drink cart, as nonchalantly as possible, avoiding eye contact.

"By all means, come right in," I said in the most indifferent manner I could muster. Picking up the decanter of whiskey and pouring myself, yet another glass, "Would you care for a drink, lo-"

"Don't call me 'love'...not now, not ever." She said angrily, turning around to face me. She continued in a low voice, calm and directed. "Not after you ran Tyler out of town, not after you...and SHE..." She shook her head with disgust, not even able to say the very words on her lips. I can hear the slight tone of jealousy in her voice. Though slight, it must mean something. Attempting to keep a calm demeanor, I plastered my all-knowing smirk, and turned around to face her.

"After we what? Slept together?" I finished for her, instantly regretting it the moment I saw a flash of hurt cross her face, before she covered it up. "What does it matter?"

"It doesn't, it's just..." unable to find the right words, she runs her fingers through her golden hair in frustration. "God! Of all people? Haley? I mean, if you needed it that bad, couldn't you just have gone and find someone else, anyone other than that were-slut, who, might I add, has backstabbed not only us, but you as well?"

I slowly make my way towards her with every word. "I believe you had made it perfectly clear, on numerous occasions, that I had no chance of winning your heart. That no matter how many times I show you I care; no matter how many times I let your idiotic so-called friends live after each move made against me; you will never give me a chance. What did you expect, Caroline?"

Standing directly in front of her, I had to fight the urge to gather her in my arms and tell her that last night meant nothing. It was nothing but a mistake of immense proportions and that it was her that I had thought I was making love to. That halfway through, I realized that it was not Caroline, but Haley that I was with. At that moment, the feelings of desire had morphed into frustration. Frustration that it wasn't Caroline, that I have been so reckless and stupid to have thought Caroline would actually be in front of me, willing for me to take her. Reassure her that the events of last night was just a release; an angry, disappointing, idiotic release. I did not worship her body, like I would have Caroline's. I did not take my time, cherished the moment, begged her to stay in bed. No, it was fast, rough & something I would rather not do again for the rest of my eternal life. As much as I wanted to tell her all of this, I can't just yet, not until I learn her reasons for being here. Until I know that she can see past my indiscretions, once more.

She stood there, head hung, facing the ground. Unmoving. To be quite honest, it was nerve wracking. The silence engulfed the entire room and I found myself wishing for her to say something, anything to make this silence go away. Just as I opened my mouth to continue, I heard her chuckle. Not the bright laugh from the night she said she was 'too smart to be seduced' by me. Not the incredulous scoff from the decade dance when I told her she would one day appear at my door. No, this was a low, empty chuckle.

"You are exactly like the others." She said in a voice low enough that I would have missed it had I not been a vampire. " 'Oh she doesn't want me? No problem, I'll just find someone else.' I can't believe I actually thought..." she scoffed, shaking her head, not finishing her sentence. Suddenly, I forgot about our situation. This is not about Haley anymore, no...this is something deeper. Something that has been hiding for a while, I can assume.

"Thought what, love?" I really don't like where this conversation is going. I would much rather have Caroline furious than this upset. She is not meant for sadness or hopelessness, she is meant for happiness and light. Seeing the despondent look on her face, I knew I had to do something, anything to bring even a glimmer of light back into the only woman who has brought my undead heart back to life.

"It doesn't matter. Clearly I was wrong." She said void of emotion. "You know, after years of being called shallow and useless, I actually thought that someone actually saw me as more than an easy fuck."

My fists clenching in anger, I had to take a few deep breaths to compose myself, "Who told you this?" How dare someone say that about her? She is the very essence of all that is good and light in this world...in my world. Once I find who placed this ridiculous notion in her head, there will be no relief for the amount pain they will be in.

"What does it matter?" She replied in a low voice, throwing my own words back at me. "Obviously it's true. No matter what I do, how much I help, how much I play the fixer role. It makes no difference. I always try to prove myself, show them that I am more than just a vampire barbie, that I can actually be useful." Looking straight into my eyes, "that I was worth something."

"But you are, Caroline." I try to convince her. "Have you not been listening to what I have been trying to tell you all this time?" I say to her, hoping she'll listen to me.

Cupping her face with both of my hands, as tenderly as possible, "You, Caroline, are worth more than this pathetic town can offer you. You are meant to see the world, you are meant for grander, more exquisite things in life."

Looking at me incredulously, shrugs my hands off. Shaking her head, she makes her way towards the door. As she places her hand on the knob, "you know, Klaus...I started to believe you. All those promises of eternity, of being worth something...I truly started to believe you."

Turning her head to face me, she looks me directly in the eye, "But apparently I'm not worth waiting for."

Just like that, she walked out and closed the door behind her...not slam...closed. My head reeling from what just transpired, I was not sure whether I should go after her, or let her be for the night. Clearly she was distraught, maybe a night of rest would be good for her. I will be sure to check on her in the morning.

My focus, for now, is finding who placed those ridiculous notions in her head. I knew exactly who to see.

* * *

So...what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Too short? Too long?

This is my first Klaroline fic..so I welcome any review and constructive criticism. Please let me know what you think!

Big thanks to my girls who inspired me to write a Klaroline fic

**nzxoxo, MyHeroDamon, tv worshipper **


	2. More Than This

...**I am SO SORRY it took me this long to update! Personal issues arose, but it's all better now & as you see, I am back with another chapter!  
to make it up to you, this chapter is twice as long as last one! lol. I'm glad everyone enjoyed Klaus' pov, since I was not sure how everyone would react to that.  
Either way, we get more of Klaus' pov and I even threw in Caroline's pov! I'm trying to make this as unique as possible, so if you see any similar plotlines or anything, it is just mere coincidence. Enjoy my lovely readers!**

**A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO TOOK  
THE TIME TO REVIEW LAST CHAPTER!**

**Shoutout to everyone who Fave'd & followed**  
Epitomeofme | ILoveKlaroline | KayeBell | Little Missy123 | Royleen | TVDalwaysn4ever  
gummybears96 | katarauchiha653719 | vampgirl775 | melyna1864 | 5289belle | AccioMarling  
Advocatus Diaboli Emeritus | Alexandra95 | AmandatheBookworm | Angels and Absinthe  
Ashes Mercy Tatum | Bullet2tm | CastleLover96 | DarcyFanGirl6 | Dinc | DuchessQueen  
Ellavm18 | Fear of Emptiness | HollisterandGames | Illona | Jenna Summers | Jordi3x | KlarolineKisses  
LightningForce123 | LondonGirlxXx | Louise-Elza | Magic Janet | Micromolecule |  
MyloveforKlaroline | Native Princess | PrincessMaryJaneKOA | RinnyAsashi | SamFrenzied  
Sami-Black | Sena loves some Damon | SharkGurl | SkyBlue1309 |SoccerChick2011  
SweetLProductions | TheRealDarlaCooper | Vick1345 | VivianeDiPulci | YupItsMeAGirl | bookfreak25  
bunnykay | curlyhairchick14 | disneyluver2 | firstofapril | hannemonsen  
| jes-d | kelevraxm | l4u84 | lana-445 | lilheather | liza9090 | mehreen  
nedrag94 | nolechic512 | petalflower | rawrimadinno8 | redbudrose | rguzman246  
sandiw1875 | setsailforthegoldensea | sexyjorge1 | skylie | sweetandlow1012  
tv worshipper | twotoe | yaya1314 | yoursexclusively | zpire**  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries, The Originals, or any of the characters.**

* * *

Frustrated, I slam the door, the moment I got home. Leaning my back against the door, slamming my head back, repeatedly.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

Sighing. That was not the way I had planned to confront Klaus about Haley. Yes, I'm hurt. No, I have no right...but I am dammit. He was the first person in this ridiculous town to show actual interest in me, despite my vampirism, despite my neurotic tendencies, despite everything, he's still interested in me.

_Well, at least he was._

I won't lie, all the pursuing, the gifts, the moments we shared...they really were getting to me. He really isn't a bad guy...not to me, at least. I understand that I've hurt him by always turning away from him, by always siding with my friends, when I know in my heart that he was definitely not as horrible as they thought. All for what? What's the use, anyway? No matter what I do for them, it's not like it matters. It always has been and always will be about Elena. No matter the cost, no matter the danger...as long as Elena is ok.

I think after everything, _that's_ what hurt the most. I understand wanting to take her anger out on me, but my mom? Really? That's low, even for emotionless Elena. Then there were all those things she said about Klaus, they weren't all completely wrong, but to hear her say it out loud, maybe I just didn't expect anyone to suspect it. To suspect that I really was starting to have feelings for that stupid, egotistically charming hybrid. Hell, it even came to the point where I didn't mind playing decoy if it meant I could spend time with him without the others' constant questioning.

Being used as a decoy. Deceiving my friends so I can spend time with the bad guy...who really isn't all that bad.

_When did my life get so messed up?! When did everything get so complicated?_

Sighing deeply, I close my eyes and try to remember how life was before I turned. How close I was to my mom, spending the school year in Mystic Falls, the summer in New York. Chuckling, I bet they didn't even recognize that I left every summer. That there were another group of friends that definitely care more and still check up on me even though I only spend three months there every year...well, every year before I turned. Even now, they still call me to catch up, to see how I am, to ask if I was coming to see them...even though it's been so long. They still care.

_Klaus was right, this town is too small._

"Caroline is that you?" My moms voice floated from the kitchen.

Taking a deep breath, I run my hands over my face, willing myself to calm down. I didn't even realize I was crying. Looking at the entryway mirror, I fix my appearance, getting rid of the tear-streaks the best that I can. "Yeah mom, hold on."

I see her sitting at the coffee table with a cup of coffee and take a seat next to her. We sat in silence for a little while. It's been awhile since we both spent time together and I've missed it a lot. "Are you alright, hun? You seem upset."

Shaking my head, "it's...it's nothing. Things are just, weird."

Nodding in understanding, she goes to the sink and gets another pot of coffee ready. Preparing it the way I like, she comes back and reclaims her seat.

I look down at the cup, "do you wish things were different? Well...maybe not different, but that things were back to the way they were? Before everything happened?"

She sighs. "I do, especially after I got these," reaching to the chair next to her, she places a stack of large envelopes on the coffee table, "looks like all of your hard work paid off honey. Every single one you wanted...they're all there."

My eyes widen at the acceptance packets on the table. "Those colleges accepted me?" Reaching for each packet, Berkeley... New York University... Tulane... Columbia... A smile creeps onto my face. I was actually accepted to a college. No compulsion, no tricks; they accepted me.

A smile spreads across her face, equalling mine, "Congratulations sweetie, you did it! You, actually, did it." Both of us stare at the stacks of acceptance brochures. "Do you know where you want to go?"

The smile on my face suddenly fades, "actually, I was thinking, maybe I should find one closer to home? Maybe a state college or something, you know?"

Sighing, "You mean so you can look after me?" I wince, giving her the answer she needs. "Honey, you don't have to worry about me." Taking my hand in hers, she gives it a tight squeeze, "I can take care of myself, even though I'm just a simple human. Please, honey, after all you've been through, all we've been through, I just want you to have a normal college experience."

"Mom, look at me! I'm an 18-year-old vampire stuck in a 17-year-old body, I fight hard to keep this town, our town from burning into ashes from all the ridiculous nonsense that goes on everyday." Sighing, I look down, trying to calm myself, "believe me, I want a normal college experience also." Looking back up at her, I continue, "But there are more important things out there, I can still have the college experience and stick around to help."

"Honey, none of this is your responsibility. You shouldn't have to worry about this. You are 18 years old, you are young, you should be enjoying your life, exploring the world, not wasting your life away in this town." Cupping my cheek with her hand, "You deserve more than this, Caroline. I want you to have more than this."

_There's a whole world out there waiting for you..._  
_Small town life, small town boy, it won't be enough for you..._

Maybe they were both right...maybe I should take a little break...see what's out there for me. Placing my hand over hers, which is still on my cheek, I give her a small smile, "how about a compromise? I'll take some time off, do some college visits, then see how I feel afterwards. How does that sound?"

Another smile of relief breaks out on her face, "of course that's okay hon. I spoke to your teachers yesterday, it seems you have turned in your assignments...even though you haven't been to class?" My face turns red, making her laugh. "You are such an overachiever. Anyway, it seems you don't have any exams for a while and I've told them that you will just continue turning your assignments in through e-mail, or however you've been doing it."

I look at her shocked, "you knew I would go?"

Shaking her head, "Not exactly. Whether you chose to or not, I would have forced you to go. I'm just happy you made the decision yourself. I called Jake, he'll be waiting for you in New York." She slides a plane ticket towards me, "I thought you'd want to see Columbia first, since you haven't been to New York in a while."

Looking at the ticket, I saw that the departure is for tomorrow morning.

I look back up at her, "What about you? I don't want to leave you alone here."

"Oh hun, don't worry about me. I promise to let you know if anything happens. At the very least, I'm sure Stefan or Damon will keep me safe. Anyway, this is not about me, this is about you finally getting the chance at having a close-to-normal life."

Laughing, I wrap my arms around her, "I love you mom."

We spent the night looking through the stack of acceptance brochures, envisioning how my first year in college would be, what classes I'd take, and for the first time in months, I actually felt...happy.

* * *

After finishing my talk with the Salvatores, one of which is currently nursing a broken neck, I realize just how much Caroline has gone through these past few years. Though I was not around for most of it, it sickens me to think of all that she has gone through these past few years. The fact that she would push her scars aside to focus on her so-called friends is more proof of how unworthy I am of her.

Making my way to her house, shortly after, hoping to speak to her and to once again beg her forgiveness, I find her sleeping peacefully. I clench my fists imagining all the past demons she had hidden for far too long. I should have checked further into her past. I should have hunted and brought down every single creäture that dare lay a hand on her while she was human or vampire. Fighting my urge to enter her room and stay by her side to make sure nothing else befalls her, I resigned to return later tomorrow.

I spend the endless night and morning wandering the streets of Mystic Falls before returning to Caroline's house. I know I promised myself to give her space, but it's almost noon, I think that suffices. I knock on the door, but was greeted by silence. One look through the side window, I see that the house is empty. Listening closely, I hear no movement from within the house, not even a breath.

As soon as I reach the tree by Caroline's room, I hear a car pull into the driveway and out steps Liz Forbes. I suppose she wasn't on duty as I had first thought.

"Klaus? What are you doing here?" She asks, walking towards the front door.

"Ah, Sheriff. You see, I was wondering if you knew where I could find Caroline? I need to speak with her."

"I'm sorry, Klaus, but she's not here." I can tell by the tone of her voice, that she questions my intentions.

"Do you know where I may find her?" Seeing the hesitance in her eyes, "please, Sheriff, I assure you I have no intention of harming her. She seemed quite upset last night and I came to see if she was feeling better."

"Klaus, I understand your feelings towards my daughter. Believe me, I do. I am nowhere near condoning it, but even I can see how much you care for her. However, you need to remember that she's still a teenager, no matter how adult or how strong she acts. She was thrusted into this world without say, transitioning without knowing what she was doing. She needs some time away from here. Some time to feel...human, do all those things she wanted to. College, travel, explore -"

"That's what I've attempted to tell her. There are more wonders in this world than this small town, no offense, can offer her."

"- on her own," she added. "She needs to experience them on her own, Klaus. She needs to see that she can stand on her own without the others. That she is the same strong woman she was, before she turned. At least until she decides to have someone there."

On her own. I have no doubt that Caroline is a strong woman, and if being on her own is what she wants, then I will respect that. It does not, however, mean that I can't send some lackeys to watch over her until she returns. If she returns.

"Klaus," the sheriff's voice breaks me from my thoughts.

"If it's meant to be, she'll come around eventually. The question is: how long are you willing to wait for her?"

"However long it takes, sheriff. However long it takes." I reply, walking away from the house and pulling my phone out of my pocket.

* * *

**On the plane...**

Hovering my finger over the send button. I reread the message:

_"I'm sorry for all of those things I said to you last night. You were right. It wasn't my place and I had no right to be hurt. I can't explain it, but I was. I don't even know why I'm sending you this. I will be gone for a while...I won't tell you where I'll be or when I'll be back. Maybe there is something out there for me. Just in case you won't be here when...if...I return. I just wanted to say. Thank you, Klaus, for being the first person to take interest in me."_

Laying my head back into the seat. _What am I doing?!_

"The seat belt sign is now on, please make sure that you turn off all electronic devices. When we are at a safe altitude, you may use your electronic devices, please make sure the airplane mode is kept on. Our flight this morning will be about 2 hours. Welcome aboard and thank you for flying with us."

Taking a deep breath, I hit the send button and immediately shut off my phone. No turning back now. Settling in my seat I look out the window, as the plane starts to taxi around the runway, nervousness and excitement taking over me. It's finally time to see what this world has out there for me. Who knows? Maybe I am worth more that Mystic Falls can offer?

* * *

**Near Caroline's house...**

Praying I reach her in time, I dial her number. Sighing deeply, I hear her voice mail message on the other side. "Caroline, I have spoken to your mother. I don't know where you are going or for how long, she has made it clear that she won't tell me, but I want to assure you of two things. One being that I will assure your mother's safety. No one will harm her, I will make sure of that. The other being...I will never give up on you. I understand you need some space and I will do my best to respect that, just know that no matter the time and no matter the reason, I will always be here if you need me. I promise you that, sweetheart. No matter how long it takes, whether it be a week or a few centuries, I will be here for you when you finally see me worthy of a chance."

* * *

**So...what do you think?** **Suggestions, comments, ideas?**

**I'm sorry I had to separate them! But don't you worry, I have some plans cooked up for their reunion ^_^**

**Please REVIEW! I'm so SORRY it took this long!**


End file.
